Smile
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk Juara Kategori The Most Favorite Fic dengan penname Kira Desuke dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato


Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis. Ia benci melihat gadis itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu! Terutama jika gadis itu tersenyum pada kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke berkerut, dan untuk kesekian kalinya tak mau memandangnya. "Kau marah padaku?" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat Sasuke menatapnya sinis dan berlalu begitu saja; meninggalkan dirinya, Naruto, dan Itachi yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka saat Tim 7─minus Kakashi, memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya ia tahu mengapa adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ah Sakura... kurasa lebih baik kau menyusul Sasuke," Itachi memasang topeng ANBU miliknya sebelum membentuk segel dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Urghh… aku akan menyusul Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

**Smile**

**by summer dash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon / Non Uchiha Massacre**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" Sasuke tak mengacuhkan teriakan Sakura dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sedang merasa kesal pada gadis musim semi itu dan tak mau melihatnya.

"Aku bilang tunggu, baka!" tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertarik ke arah belakang, Sasuke menatap garang ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah mencengkram bajunya.

"Kau merusak baju─"

"Kau apa-apaan sih?!" damprat Sakura. "Memang salahku apa?" alis Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu bersikap sok polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal sudah jelas 'kan mengapa ia marah padanya?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, berhenti mendekati Itachi-_nii_, dasar genit," Sakura berjengit mendengar tuduhan Sasuke. Genit? Yang benar saja! Ia menatap galak ke arah teman setimnya itu. Sejak mereka menjadi rekan satu tim setahun yang lalu Sasuke selalu bersikap ketus padanya, pemuda itu beralasan ia tak suka dengan perempuan yang bersikap genit dan selalu senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti orang gila. Sakura sempat menangis saat itu, mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari pemuda yang kau suka, bayangkan saja!

Namun sikap pemuda itu perlahan demi perlahan melunak terutama setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi ninja medis, dan tak lagi bertingkah seperti seorang _fangirl_ di depan Sasuke. Semuanya membaik, tim mereka pun semakin _solid_. Dan kini, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu kembali mengatainya genit. Kau bercanda!

"_Aku. Tidak. Genit_," ujar Sakura penuh penekanan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau menggoda Itachi-_nii_."

"Aku tidak menggodanya!

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum padanya!"

"Memang apa salahnya aku tersenyum, hah? Memangnnya aku harus bersikap ketus sepertimu? Maaf saja, aku bukan remaja melankolis sepertimu," sindir Sakura.

"_Aku tidak seperti itu_," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Oh yang benar saja, wajah memberenggut, sikap sok dingin, ucapan yang selalu ketus… apa namanya kalau bukan melankolis? Dasar remaja puber!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan berniat kembali ke tempat Naruto saat tangan Sasuke menariknya.

"Tarik ucapanmu, aku _tidak_ melankolis."

"Kalau begitu tarik ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku perempuan genit!" mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan sengit dan tak mau mengalah satu sama lainnya. Sakura mendesah, ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan kearogansian Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sakura membuang pandangannya, dan tak lagi menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Seandainya saja kau bersikap seperti Itachi-_san_…" mata Sasuke melebar mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku buk─"

"Ya ya, aku tahu, kau yang benar. Ayo kita menyusul Naruto sebelum dia menghabiskan semua ramen Iteuchi-_jiisan_," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke warung ramen Ichiraku. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang yang mereka temui. Sasuke mendengus, Sakura memang ramah─terlalu ramah menurutnya.

Pemuda itu menatap garang ke arah pemuda-pemuda yang kini menatap Sakura penuh damba akibat senyum lembut yang selalu gadis itu tebarkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat merasakan genggaman Sasuke mengerat.

"Kau menyukai kakakku?" jeda beberapa saat sebelum tawa Sakura meledak. Gadis itu terkikik, seolah ucapan Sasuke adalah lelucon yang paling lucu sedunia.

"Aku memang menyukai Itachi-_san_─" tubuh Sasuke membatu saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. "─sebagai kakak. Dia dewasa dan baik hati. Tipe kakak idaman bagi anak tunggal sepertiku," ujar Sakura setelah tawanya mereda.

"Oh. Baguslah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke berjengit mendengar perkataan Sakura. Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Ia tak mungkin cemburu pada kakaknya, ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya, sama seperti Naruto. Ia hanya tak mau Sakura tersenyum pada kakaknya─dan pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Itu mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan merebut Itachi-_san_, kau tetap akan menjadi adik kesayangannya," Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat mencerna perkataan Sakura. Wajah pemuda itu memerah saat tersadar bahwa cemburu yang ia definisikan berbeda dengan maksud gadis musim semi itu.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah tersenyum padanya," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti tersenyum? Sebuah senyuman bisa membuat orang lain merasa bahagia," tanya Sakura penu keheranan.

"Senyumanmu akan membuat orang lain tertarik padamu," langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melemparkan tatapan sengit pada seorang _shinobi_ yang sedang melirik ke arahnya. Ia tak mau berharap sih… tapi…

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa senyumanku membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau terlihat cantik saat─" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat menyadari makna dari ucapannya, Sakura bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi pemuda itu. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya ikut memanas. Sasuke tertarik padanya. Sasuke mengataan bahwa ia cantik. Ini mimpi!

"Ma, maksud─sudahlah, pokoknya kau tidak boleh tersenyum lagi!"

"…."

"Kau mengerti kan?"

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh tersenyum pada Tsunade-_shisou_? Dia akan menghajarku jika aku terus-terusan memasang wajah cemberut sepertimu," Sasuke mendengus mendengar sindiran Sakura.

"Tak masalah. Dia perempuan."

"Bagaimana dengan anak kecil? Konohamaru akan mengira aku marah padanya jika aku tidak tersenyum."

"Tidak jika ia laki-laki. Anak kecil sekalipun."

"Kau berlebihan," ujar Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hm… Kalau begitu, itu artinya aku tidak boleh tersenyum padamu juga Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kena─"

"Kau bukan anak kecil, dan kau seorang pria. Itu berarti aku tidak boleh tersenyum padamu kan?"

"..."

"Hahahahha, seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat ini. Tenanglah, aku akan tetap tersenyum padamu, toh kau spesial untukku," dan pemuda itu terkesima saat melihat sebuah senyuman yang terindah dibandingkan senyum gadis itu selama ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta," ucapnya perlahan, dan wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu.


End file.
